Shattered Memories
by papermasters
Summary: Summary is inside. I hope you read it. This is my first fanfic ever. xD Follow through the adventures of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Where there is not much time for Sora.
1. Chapter 1

papermasters: Hi, this is my first KM hearts story as well this is my first fanfic story. So I hope I do well! xD

* * *

Shattered Memories 

Years has passed. Nothing has been the same. Everything changes by the days. Sora missing and Riku is still with King Mickey after Castle Oblivion. Apparently Sora has been missing from Goofy and Donald. And the explorations of the new beginning. Will there be ever a reunion with everyone or there must be a sacrifice to meet everyone for Sora. But what will Kairi think of her best friend when they finally come back.

Chapter 1: Surprising Reactions

* * *

Riku's P.O.V. 

Where are we heading to? I asked my self at times when King Mickey and I travel. It's been two years since I seen Sora last. I have questions myself of what has happen to everyone. Are the okay? I have nightmares of Sora being tortured to death. And Kairi sitting at the beach crying for our return. However, if I kept thinking things this way I won't be focused to find anyone who could help me find Sora and his companions. "Riku is something the matter?" King Mickey asked as we rode on our gummi ship. We were heading to Hollow Bastion or even Traverse Town. It doesn't matter to me as long as we both find answers of our findings of our friends.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm alright. Don't worry okay." I stated. Mickey knew that I was still worried after just two years for finding information. So far we had no information. No clues , nor nothing. " Okay if you say so…." King Mickey was driving the gummi ship. "HEY! RIKU YOU BETTER COME QUICK"  
I ran to the front finding a damage ship that looked very familiar. "I-I-It's Sora's ship! They must be here! They have to!" The gummi ship of Sora's was found at Traverse Town.  
"Put your seat belt on! We're about to land!" Mickey yelled.  
I ran to my seat hoping that Sora and the others will be okay.

* * *

Donald and Goof's P.O.V. 

"Where are we?" asked Goofy. Apparently the surroundings around them were shops, empty no people at this time, city lights upon each and every house or shop.  
"Where at Traverse Town." stated Donald.  
They both looked around! Sora was in not in sight! "Where's Sora!" they both yelled.  
" 'Ya think Sora is gone with Ansem?" asked Goofy.  
" Idiot! Why would you think that for a second" Donald said hoping that Goofy isn't right.  
" Let's go search for him then if your right." stated Goofy.  
Those words might have shot Donald in the chest.

* * *

Sora's P.O.V 

Images came to my head of seeing Destiny Island. Everything was all normal. Everyone was there. Even Riku and Kairi were there. We were laughing and playing games. Sunny days and hearing the ocean were just fine with me. Until I was woken up by a whip slashing me until I bled. I shrieked like hell. I was poisoned in chains like it looked like I was hanged upon a cross.  
Until I finally realized it was Ansem. We glared at each other with hate. We last met at the final battle at the last time I've locked the door trapping Riku and King Mickey.  
"I thought that you were DEAD?" I yelled.  
Ansem smirked at me as if he won already. " You don't know anything about me just yet," He laughed at me again.  
" What are you going to do with me now since you've just actually caught me." I asked mockingly.  
" Are you mocking me!" he yelled with frustration.  
" You try and guess," still mocking him. He snapped at the guard telling him to pulled the lever. I was electrocuted. The pain went to every muscle, veins, and every inch of my body. I was screaming to the top of my lungs until Ansem snapped at the guard again making the mechanic stopped.  
" Oh, this is what you'll do to me. Coward and such a low life…" I stated. My visions were becoming blurry.  
" Nothing yet, it has just getting started." Ansem stated. He laughed entirely insane.

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V 

Every single day that girl has been waiting at the beach. Rumors where going around me as I walked passed people. They were right. Though I do feel bad for her that her friends are missing. Even their parents, don't you think? Rumors came by almost every single day now and then. People tried to do everything as they could to make me as I were before. Even Selphie pitched in.  
"Kairi, why don't you come with us and go out some times instead of just sitting right on the beach starring at the ocean?" Selphie asked.  
"It's okay. Maybe next time," There was always never a next time.  
"If you say so," she started walking away and then shouted, "but you still can't make me stop worrying about you. We're all worried! We'll see 'ya later then"  
"We" were just Wakka, Tidus, and almost everyone on the island.

* * *

papermasters: Well did you like it? Well please review! Also if you would like to give me any ideas, please place it in the review or e-mail me please!

papermasters


	2. Chapter 2

paper masters: Sorry it took so long. For right now There won't be a "Goof and Donald P.O.V." just for now after this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

Donald and Goofy's P.O.V

"What now?" asked Goofy. Donald and Goofy was on there way through the districts in Traverse Town. A few hours of shock of Sora missing have gone by. Recently the three were searching for their companions of the search for the King Mickey and Sora's friend, Riku.

"What do you think! We're searching for Sora you dope!" Donald was flustered than ever before. They started searching for Sora again after their short talk. Repeatedly yelling "Sora" for hours.

"We can't even find Sora anymore! It's been hours already!" yelled Donald. He was becoming quite impatient and worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Like he always say, 'friends always sticks together,'" said Goofy trying to calm down Donald. "I guess your ri---," Donald said not finishing his words.

All of the sudden there was a big explosion at the door at the first district. They got into a fighting stance and was prepared of what was about to happen.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" said a voice. There became two objects in the smoke of dust.

And it became to be, "King Mickey! Riku?" "Oh no… What are we going to say to Riku?" they both asked to each other with a whisper.

"I guess we have no choice to tell him," Donald answered.

King Mickey and Riku were staring at them with a lot of questions. "Hey, where's Sora,"asked Riku.

* * *

Riku's P.O.V.

"King Mickey! What's going on? What's wrong with the gummi ship!" Riku yelled. " The ship is crashing! It's braking APART! BETTER GET PREPARED"

The two were both holding grip to their chairs. They were definitely crashing through the checkpoint. Then everything turned black.

A few seconds later…..

They were both coughing from the "another" experience with crashing countless of times. Obviously everything was alright but then the gummi ship was shattered into pieces. They then saw a glimpse of two figures.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Mickey asked the two it was Donald and Goofy! They started whispering that we couldn't hardly hear. The smoke was all gone now. We now could see them perfectly. King Mickey and I were staring at them with a lot of questions come for two years now. We actually found them!

"Where is Sora," I asked. He was no where in sight!

It took them a second to talk. "Sora…." Donald paused, his throat was groggy now, "He's missing! We can't find him anywhere! We search and search and SEARCH!" Riku was shocked dead. Something has to be wrong! "Sora is MISSING!" They nodded! This can't be good!

All of the sudden there was a comsphere thrown at me. It came with the note. When I looked no one was there! "What do you think it's about?" they all asked.

The note was read: "What it now. I advise you three to watch it now. There is a clue in there you should watch. Meet me at the Red room. Just understand this, I am a spy who helps the Key Blade Master"

"Who is this spy? I don't know any," Donald stated. We were all confused…. Until King Mickey wasn't.

"It's Drake. I know it is, he is a friend of mine. I told him to watch over Sora and follow just in case," said King Mickey. "We should watch it now"

With out hesitation we watched it. We wanted to know were Sora had gone.

* * *

Comsphere:  
"I'm a spy, just now I've arrived to a castle that is well known. I'm at the Castle of Oblivion. Here is a caught image of Sora and Ansem!"

- "Ansem!" we all yelled. We thought he was dead.-

"So you're awake now," Ansem said. Ansem now standing right before him, SORA!.

"Why am I here?" Sora stated.

"Let's make a deal, you be poisoned and possibly might lose some memories to save the world, or follow me if you don't care," he laughed. "Give it some thought." SNAP.

All of the sudden there was a shock on Sora. He screamed. He became all bloody by the slashes from Ansem.

"I chose the first than working for you." Sora said as he could.

"Okay one last thing," paused Ansem, Sora was about to close his eyes, "this is just the beginning. We'll meet again soon." Soon Ansem laughed. "I'll be sending you to your home now. Good luck with your life. Soon we will meet."

All of the sudden Sora disappeared. Just leaving the blood stains on ground. All of the sudden Ansem said, "Soon you'll be mine Sora… Who's THERE!"

"Oh no, he caught me. Gotta run!" yelled Derek.

The comsphere went static.

We all stared at each other. "Sora is at Destiny Island. I know it!" Riku yelled.  
"We must meet Derek at the Red Room now," stated King Mickey. Leaving Donald, Goofy, and Riku to follow to the Red Room.

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V

"Kairi, there's a storm going on. You better not go to the Island. I heard it's to dangerous to go out right now," stated Selphie. Kairi was at Selphie's house for a sleep over.

"Alright," answered I. All of the sudden I felt a shock inside of me. This warm feeling but something has to be wrong. I started to the door.

"Kairi!" yelled Selphie, "You can't go now! It's dangerous"

"Something is wrong. I have to check it. I have the feeling someone is here! I know it! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I yelled.  
"Kairi!" she yelled again. I headed straight to my boat and started heading to the Island. The weather was windy as predicted. It's going to be a bad weather.

* * *

Sora's P.O.V.

I awoke in the water. I couldn't move my body. I was poisoned so I couldn't hardly move. I have to stay awake, I remind myself. I have to wait for someone to find me. There was a storm going on. The more I wait, the more I became even weaker. I tried swimming but I ended up not to. I wasn't able to find Riku. I have to find Riku before I went home. That was my objection. But I failed. However, I have to stop thinking that now! There is still time to find him. Then all of the sudden I saw someone wrap near me. Four figures came near me. And it turned out to be……

* * *

Paper masters: Phew, finally a chapter done. I thought it over every night I go to sleep. So give me a review and give me some advice about to help me put a new chapter. xD 


	3. Chapter 3

paper masters: Hey! I'll try and try to make more than one chapter each week! xD Well everything is a-okay! Sorry about the name mix up. It's really "Derek". My mistake.

Riku's P.O.V.

King Mickey was so serious. Even Goofy and Donald too! For me, my objection now is to find Sora right now! I just have the feeling he's just landed on Destiny Island! We finally arrived at the red room. There, we meet a man who waits for us. He looked like he's was in a hurry to search more clues. But I guess this is worth his time though. Derek, is his name. He wears a black coat. He put his hood up but we couldn't get a sight of his face. Mickey disrupted my observation.  
"Any clues yet on the ware being of Sora gone," asked King Mickey.  
I stand at the wall listening. Same does Donald and Goofy. We were very curious to find out what the conservation was about. Then I heard my name. I preoccupied trying to listen. But then all of the sudden my eyes! My eyes were seeing visions. Everyone flinch and saw me at the ground. I was trying to focus on that image! Everyone was screaming my name to get there attention.  
"Riku! Riku! I CAN'T MOVE an inch…" That voice.  
"Riku hurry! I'm in the water! I'm freezing my butt down here"  
It's SORA! I could see a storm. Seeing water… Even the Island!  
"I CAN"R MOVE AN INCH! HURRY UP AND COME AND GET ME OUT OF THIS WATER"  
"I'M COMING!" I yelled.  
"Good," he laughed as a relief as he knows someone is coming after him.  
Then my visions disappeared.

Then all of the sudden I awoke on a bed. A night mare maybe? Perhaps not. No it was all true! Then everyone started asking questions at me. So I told them about my visions…  
Everyone was so surprised but Derek. Derek gave a sigh and said, " So you have the power to warp anywhere"  
"Huh?" I said.  
"You will the power of darkness inside of you still. As long Ansem isn't near you can control it as you please"  
This guy seems suspicious.… I did not trust him still even though he is a spy or not. He kept insisting me to try my powers. So I listened…  
As I did I felt restraint in me. As if the light is not there for me at all any more. I felt like I was being possessed. My eyes widened seeing darkness being controlled by me! But I snapped out of it and yelled, "Hurry and get through the warp! We have not much time!" I did not know what the hell I was talking about.  
With out hesitation we all went through the warp hole.  
All of the sudden everyone yelled, "WATER"  
"HEY WATCH OUT WERE YOUR LANDING!" that voice sounded so familiar!  
"SORA?" everyone yelled. We were still falling down towards Sora!  
"YEAH! GUYS CAME JUST IN TIME! I'M Relieved…" Sora's voice became faint.  
"SORA!"

Sora's P.O.V.

All of the sudden I could see Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and the other guy. But they ended up falling towards me!  
"HEY WATCH OUT WERE YOUR LANDING"  
"SORA"  
"YEAH! GUYS CAME JUST IN TIME! I'M Relieved," my voice became faint. I couldn't hear anything. I felt the same feeling. Falling endlessly into darkness.  
Soon, I felt someone's arms carrying me. It was Riku. "Riku… We're finally home…" my voice became raspy now.  
"Yeah we are home," he said gleefully.  
Then I fell into a deep sleep just for a short while.

Kairi's P.O.V.

I just knew they will be home! I just know it! I headed out to the island in the heavy storm. I arrived at the docks and found 5 people waiting there. I found myself drawn to them. I ran to them! Then a silver hair boy came running at me! Yelling my name.  
"Riku!" I hugged him. Then I took a glance of what was the matter of importance. A boy laying there on the ground being watched by 4 other people.  
"Kairi… Something has gone wrong! It's Sora! He's been poisoned! There is no cure to retaliated from the conflict that has been thrown at Sora!" He turned his head. "He also may lose memories that are dear to him. We have to rely on his faith"  
"Sora!" I ran towards to him with Riku. My eyes were burning with tears! Tears running down my face. Is it happiness or disastrous of chaos fallen upon me? "Sora open up your eyes! Wake up!" I yelled. Everyone was silent. They looked down at me feeling bad.  
I caught a glimpse of what he was holding . My Lucky Charm I lend to him!  
"So you did promise!" my voice became raspy. Then Sora's eyes opened up slightly.  
"Where am I?" Sora asked.  
"Don't be silly... We're at our Island. Destiny island!" I said with joy.  
"Who am I"  
"Don't play with me. Your Sora!" this isn't gonna be good face was shown on the others.  
"Who are you"  
"Amnesia?" I yelled. I went into sobs. Everyone tried to comfort me.  
"Amnesia is your name? Isn't K--" he paused. His head throbbed. "Ack! I can't remember…" Then all of the sudden Sora fainted.

Paper Masters: So how was that? XD Well hoped you liked it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Paper masters: Hey! Be patient, I get to go on the computer once are twice a week!

* * *

Riku's P.O.V.

As I watch Kairi in tears made me feel guilty some how… But not the time to think. We must take action and find a cure for Sora or else Kairi will go madly insane over him! This predicament was not suppose to happen for our reunion!  
"W-what are we gonna do! We have to save S-sora!" Kairi yelled as she held Sora in her arms crying. "We need to contact Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid immediately. However, we need to find a place to stay so we all don't get sick or hurt in this weather," stated King Mickey.  
Everyone nodded.  
"We'll stay at my place for now," said Kairi.  
Ack! I forgot, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka are there! Might as well answer there questions.  
As we went to the boat Derek and I are going to carry Sora over there. He was still asleep in pain. He couldn't breath, he was having cold sweat, and mostly mumbling in his dreams. We all kept an eye on him. Closed eyed. The weather was getting even worse every second. By the time we aborted the boat the weather stopped. It was bright and sunny. However, we were all damped.  
"Excuse me, King Mickey, I must continue my search," stated Derek. King Mickey nodded to that statement. He disappeared in a seconds. We continued down the road until we got to Kairi's house. No one was out because of the bad weather.  
All of the sudden some one was came storming out of the house and yelled, "_KAIRI!_ **YOU GOT ME SO WORRIED. EVERYONE WAS ABOUT TO GO SEARCH FOR Y--," she paused. And I froze like a frozen stick. She continued, "HEYYYY! What do you know it's Riku and So---,**" she paused again. She ran over to where Sora was and said, "**_hey what is wrong with Sora? HE'S in BAD shape."  
_** "He's sick, we need somewhere to stay," stated Riku. "I'll explain what has happen later. If your wondering about these other companions don't worry"  
Once we all got in and laid down Sora, everyone introduced themselves. It seems Tidus and Wakka aren't home just yet or there are just asleep. Then everyone heard a moan. It was Sora. He was yelling, "WHERE AM I! IT'S YOU!----," aimlessly scars were appearing upon Sora!  
"SORA!" everyone yelled.  
I went straight outside and started calling Squall and the others. There was a screen coming at me and it appeared with Squall and his companions.  
"What's wrong?" asked Squall.  
I explained everything.  
"So, Sora's been caught with the 'impeccable deceases.' Don't you worry. We had encounters of that around here. We already have the cure. So we'll turn it in for you. However..."  
"What"  
"Sora will have to remember in a special way just to let you know." he blinked at me. Meaning I'll have to duel him until he remembers everything about his past and present. We logged out of our recent contact. Squall said he'd come with his companions just in case so they get to see how Sora is doing now.  
When I went back inside everyone was watching over Sora and also I as well. We all waited patiently. Until Squall and the others came.

Squall's P.O.V.

* * *

"Everyone take you're position, we are about to land," I stated. I was the only one who control the gummi ship because Yuffie would usually go crazy and start to crash into another destination that we weren't heading to.  
Everyone nodded. Aerith and Yuffie came along knowing they were very worried something bad would happen. We all did. The Heartless came rapidly to each and every key hole.  
"Ohhh…. Is that Sora, Riku, and Kairi's home?" awed Yuffie.  
"Of course…" answered Aerith. They were all amazed. It was just an Island. It looked nice to live in though.  
As we landed at the docks we had to get off quickly. We knew we're meddling in the world. The islanders don't even know about the Gummi Ships were built. So me ignited an illusion on it. There was so many people at the island. I used the tracer to track down Riku. However, Yuffie was getting mad at the people on the island. I was also irritated. However, Aerith was not. She was fascinated. Girls didn't get their eyes off of me. Yuffie was getting so mad that she almost put out her daggers out. But good thing Aerith came along to come her down.  
Finally I've traced Riku. He was outside waiting. He greeted pretty fast and told that Sora is inside.

Sora's P.O.V.

* * *

I was in cold sweat. My body paralyzed. Slashes hit me. Making me bleed. I moan at the pain. I couldn't take it. I thought of that name. Names that were on the tip of my tongue. The only name I knew was Ansem. Ansem my enemy. I knew most of him than other memories._** I was falling… falling…falling…,**_ was this my faith to die in darkness. Losing the precious light I had. I doubted to much. I should not be thinking that. That name…  
** "_Kai_---, WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER**!" I was irritated. There was then a stranger that came by. It was Ansem in the Dark leading me downward.  
** "WHERE AM I! IT'S YOU!---"** I yelled frustrating at myself.  
I wanted to wake up! Is this a NIGHTMARE? I want my memories back! A weapon shown in my had appeared. Monsters appeared…  
"Heartless? Was that the name of the Monsters..?" those words just blurt out of me. Then continued, " Is this a key blade that I am holding?" I knew it was a weapon some how. I started fighting with the weapon and with that came with a few slashes from the Heartlesses.

* * *

papermasters: How was that! I'll try to **Keep** writing more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry about that. I was not able to go on much. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter...

* * *

Ansem's P.O.V. 

**"DEREK!"** I yelled. I was losing my patience. However, my plan was precisely going on as I pleased it to. Sigh. It's getting irritating but the longer the wait the better it gets, right?

"Yes," Derek answered in a formal way. He kneeled before me. "What took you so long"

Derek explained quite knowledgeable. My logic is so impeccable. No one can doubt me. Hahahaha.

"I see, it's going quite frankly well," I answered. I smirked looking out the window in Castle Oblivion.

"What do you plan to do with Sora the Keyblade Master?" he asked in curiosity.

I turned to face him and started heading to him. " Well, to posses him to me. He will be my slave. I will control his power that no won can stop me!"

I began to laugh continuously. Tears ran before my face. **_Tears that are dripping for my daughter. Where is she now…. What have I done. Where'd she go! Scenes like that came right before my memories in all of the horrible and happiness memories. I'll get you soon, soon I promise…._**

**_

* * *

_**

Riku's P.O.V.

I greeted them fast and a led them to the living room. It was nearly lunch time. Everyone else was trying to cure the scars that appeared on to Sora surprisingly.

Squall and Aerith examined the matter of the 'impeccable decease'. "It does seem to be the decease. No need to worry. But in this occasion on Sora. This is the first time to see anyone with scars. There may be possible resources that might not help Sora. So we'll just have to hope it works out okay"

Everyone nodded.

As I saw Sora was given a liquid fluid he flinched as if it might have been killing him. But soon relaxed in a few minutes. Everyone stared. Staring at Sora wheezing until he was cured. Kairi was not able to take to much of the event. She was silent and just starred at Sora not leaving a sight of him.

All of the sudden Sora open his eyes….

Sora's P.O.V.

"Uhh….," I said as an answer as I finally awaken. "Where am I….," Everyone smiled to one another. I was confuse. I became upset. I couldn't feel my body.

"Your awake!" yelled Kairi. She was in a joyous minute of time. So does Yuffie with no question why she would be happy. Yuffie just followed as Kairi did so.

"Yeah… Kairi, I'm awake," I said to add in the joyous minute.

"You made Kairi upset numskull," said Riku. He was even also happy too.

"Sorry…" I answered. Everyone in the room laughed. But I frowned soon. My head started to throbbed. "Ackk…!" I yelled.

"What's wrong!" yelled Donald and Goofy. Everyone started to be silent then.

"I-it's odd"

"What's odd?" asked Squall.

"It's just I _know_ your names…. _But I don't know all about you…. **I'm sorry…."**_ I put a let down to them at that second.

Kairi then fell to the ground crying…. Yelling out my name saying, "W-why c-can't you r-remember us Sora!"

Some how my eyes became watery. My eyes burning with tears. "_**Why can't I remember! What did that Ansem do to me? Why! Why! Why!" I started yelling from crying! What's wrong with me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

paper masters: I am really sorry! All of you for making you wait for the next chapters. It took me time to think about them though. But I think your going to like it though! Promise. 

I do not claim Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Shattered Memories

Chapter 6: Tears…

Sora's P.O.V.

Where are these burning tears coming from… Why do I feel so bad for myself… What has happened to me… Everyone was asking ,'why have I confronted Ansem? What did he do? Where'd did he bring you after that torture'

Every time I try to remember I just felt like my head was going to burst! Aurgghh! I just can't take it anymore!

A week has pass… Nothing has came up to my mind to remember everyone. Three things I know was being a Key blade master, knowing everyone's' names, and last Ansem. Kairi tries and tries… But receives nothing from helping my memories. I want to remember! I want my memories!

* * *

Riku's P.O.V.

"Huh? What are you saying?" I asked.

"What happens if Sora is in a rare plan of Ansem? What happens if he is being controlled by Ansem as you were being controlled?" answered Leon.

"It's possible, after all we did see that comsphere of Sora ma---," Oh shit! I forgot about Derek and being a spy. He did record of what had happen to Sora.

"What wrong," he began to frown at me.

"It's that Sora, I remember what Sora had made a deal and everything. It could be a plan. But this Derek… He does not seem trust worthy though. He's some how strange"

"Then we'll have to just keep an eye on him. I also had the same doubt."

We were still in Selphie's house…. You should have seen Tidus' face and Wakka's. That was so funny though. Yet disappointing though. Sora missed it. But he was still there. Still he did not remember anything at all of them. Just there names. That was all.

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V.

I cry every night since the day Sora awoken. These tears just kept dripping from my eyes every time I try and try to cure Sora. Even when I LOOK at him. What happen to that happy Sora. So cheerful. But then I'll just keep trying. I'll try and try even though my tears will keep falling. And what ever happens I hope it would be good feeling when I would receive that happy moment when Sora's memories will return.

* * *

Ansem's P.O.V.

It's been a week. All is coming good. All is good. I utterly laugh as hell. Soon I will have Sora as my slave and he will be the key to find my darling daughter. Hahahaha….

* * *

paper masters: Eh heh heh! XD To short again! I need to learn how to write longer oh well…. I'll try writing the next chapter soon. Oh yes and please help me and give me any ideas to add into the next further chapters. The story just pops into my head and then I start typing. 


End file.
